Me & the Guy with Glasses
by KHRetFT
Summary: Another scholarship student enters Ouran - a student with a dark past, which Kyouya is determined to find out about. However, it isn't as easy as it seems, even for a professional like himself. Kyouya X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Me & the Guy with Glasses

**Hello! This is my first story, so it's probably not that good, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! NO flaming please! **

…

Chapter 1

"Good morning class 1A. I have special news. Today, we have a new student joining us. What's more, she is a scholarship student, just like Fujioka Haruhi!" I heard sensei say as I stood outside the classroom door, feeling nervous.

I mean, who wouldn't be? Right now, I am in one of the wealthiest high schools in Japan! Ouran High School!

Right now, I can hear murmuring inside the classroom. I hear someone saying "Haruhi-kun! Good for you! Now there is another commoner, you won't feel so very poor!"

"_OFFENSIVE!" _I thought, sweat-dropping.

Then sensei says to the class, "Now now, quieten down. Fujioka, you must take care of her, okay?"

The person named Fujioka Haruhi replies, "Of course." I suppose he is very popular, because many girls squealed.

Sensei calls for me. "You can come in now."

My palms are sweaty and my heart is beating rather quickly. But I say, "Yes!" and push open the beautifully gilded door anyway.

The second I step into the classroom, I hear, "Oh! She is not in uniform! _What _is she wearing? Some clothes she found in the rubbish dump? And what's with those shoes! They must have been very cheap! Look at the poor quality of the material!"

Once again, I scream in my mind, _"OFFENSIVE!" _and sweat-drop. These shoes were actually pretty expensive, and my clothes are NOT from the dump. I see a guy sitting between a pair of twins who look extremely alike, who seems to be sweat-dropping as well.

I walk to the front of the classroom and begin to introduce myself. The muttering slowly ceases.

"Um … good morning everyone," I bow respectfully, "My name is Akatsuka Sayomi, and I am from Hokkaido. Um … please take good care of me." Somehow, this didn't feel like the right thing to say, because it seems to me as though everyone is meant to take care of themselves here. But I said it anyway.

The murmuring started again.

"Hey, when you look at her, she's actually pretty cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah I know right. She has beautiful eyes."

Looking down at the floor, I blushed, embarrassed. Then, I look up and see the guy who was sweat-dropping earlier smiling kindly at me. He is cute, actually, almost like a girl. I smile back genuinely, and more muttering starts.

"Oh my gosh! The new student smiled! "Someone squealed.

"Oh! She is really cute! Her smile is so nice!" I blush yet again.

The teacher, who has been standing behind her desk at the front of the classroom the whole time, holds up her hand and the talking stops again.

"Akatsuka, dear, you can sit behind Fujioka. Fujioka, please raise your hand."

The one who raised his hand was the guy from before, the one between the twins. Surprised, I replied. "Yes, sensei."

As I walk past Fujioka, he says to me, "Akatsuka-san, I hope we can be friends."

"Of course," I smiled happily at him, causing more muttering to start. I sit down, unpack my new exercise book and gesture to the teacher that I am ready to start learning in this prestigious school.

…

"Ah … first day and already we get an assignment."

Okay, I may be extremely smart – I'm not boasting or anything – people have told me that I am – but that doesn't mean I like homework or assignments. Plus, the only reason I decided to enrol at Ouran was so I could have a higher chance of a good future. I want to study medicine and become a doctor.

After class, it is now lunch time. Since I am not wealthy, and the food the canteen sells costs more than I could ever afford, I have my own bento I made myself this morning. I walk to the cafeteria and look around for an empty seat. Then I see Fujioka-san sitting at a table with six other guys, who all seem to be really popular since all the girls are fighting to get the tables beside them.

Fujioka-san waves to me and with a hand movement, signals for me to come and sit at their table. Relieved that I won't have to sit all by myself on the first day of semester two, I smile and walk towards the empty seat in front of him.

Ah, that reminds me. The assignment we got this morning, which is to do with political issues, is to be completed in pairs. And I got paired with Fujioka-san, probably because we are both scholarship students.

Oh yeah. I heard from some other girls in my class that the guys at the table I am heading towards are the Host Club or something. Sure, they look very handsome, but you can't tell what someone's really like with looks, can you? That's why I don't go for looks when I am with a guy, I go for their personality, and that is also the reason why I am not squealing my face off as I sit down.

"Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. This is Akatsuka-san, the new student who is also a scholarship student like me. And Akatsuka-san, this is Tamaki-sempai," Fujioka-san pointed at a tall, blonde male who suddenly reached across the table and grabbed gently onto one of my long braids and told me I was beautiful, which made me and Fujioka-san sweat-drop yet again. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru," he pointed at the red-haired twins respectively, which made me wonder how he could tell them apart. "This is Mori-sempai," he pointed to a very tall, black-haired guy. "This is Honey-sempai," he pointed to the little kid who looks as though he should not be in high school. "And this is Kyouya-sempai." I looked over at the guy wearing glasses, who looks very intelligent and kind of … evil.

"Uh … hello. Um … pleased to meet y-" I began, when all of a sudden, the twins were one on each side of me.

"Aaahh … I seeee …" they drawled, "You're very shy aren't you … AHAHAHA! All commoners are so funny!" they cackled gleefully, clutching their sides while laughing, earning a hit on their heads from Fujioka-san. "Ouch! Haruhi, what was that for?"

"For annoying my only NORMAL friend," he said, emphasizing the 'normal', which made me giggle.

"H-H-H-Haruhi … are y-you s-saying that I'm n-not n-normal?" the tall blonde stuttered, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Of course you're not," Fujioka-san said.

I sweat-dropped yet again, as the guy named Tamaki huddled in the darkest corner of the cafeteria, sobbing to himself. Fujioka-san is pretty harsh.

"Akatsuka-chaan~," the little kid smiled at me, "Do you like cake?" The one named Mori-sempai nodded silently at me and grunted.

I raised my eyebrow. That's the kid's first greeting? "Well … um … yeah, I guess I do," I smiled back at him.

"Yay! Akatsuka-chan likes cake! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

Seriously, is this kid meant to be in preschool?

"Akatsuka-san, about the assignment. Do you want to come to the host club room after school? We can discuss what we should write."

"Um … okay, I can … By the way, you don't have to talk to me so formally. You can call me Sayomi."

"And you can call me Haruhi."

All this time, the only person who didn't say anything was the person called Kyouya, the guy with glasses.

…

When school ended, I wandered around looking for the Host Club room. I'm so stupid. I forgot to ask Haruhi where it is. So I asked a passing student.

"Um, Kurakano-san? Can you tell me where the Host Club room is?"

"Ah, Sayomi-chan. The Host Club is in Music Room 3, up those stairs and across the corridor."

I like how she greeted me so casually. At least most people in this school aren't so uptight. I thanked her and hurried on my way.

And when I opened the door, I had the surprise of my life.

First of all, rose petals floated towards me. Then, I looked around the room and gasped. Where is this? H-Hawaii? Next, I heard "Welcome to Hawaii, princess." Shocked, I realised that the entire host club was either sitting or standing in the middle of the room, dressed in traditional Hawaiian costumes. Wow.

"Um … hello again. Haruhi, would you like to start working on the assignment?"

"Yes of course. Sit down somewhere and we can start, Sayomi."

The more he smiles at me, the more I think he is a girl in disguise. I am really confused.

I head towards a couch strewn with flowers and sit down. Haruhi sits beside me, and we start jotting down ideas for the assignment.

"Haruhi, don't you have club duties to do?"

"Well yes, but my customers understand that I am busy right now. Besides, look. They are currently being entertained by Tamaki-sempai."

"Eh … ah … I see …" What a ladies' man …

So we continue, and an hour later, I get up. "Sorry, Haruhi. Can we continue this tomorrow? I have to go home now. My brother will be wondering where I am."

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow then," he waves and I wave back. Then, I head out the door.

…

At the back of the room, someone stands typing something into his laptop.

"Akatsuka Sayomi. Both parents missing … Hmm … This could be interesting …" and he smiles, which causes his glasses to glint in the dark.

…

**So how was it? Was it okay? Should I continue this? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the readers who alerted, favourited or reviewed! ^^ and sorry for the late update **

…

Chapter 2

The next day, I came early to the host club room. But this time, when I opened the door, I saw Haruhi dancing with a young lady. I've never seen her before.

Then, when the host club members saw me standing in the doorway, they froze. A second later, they were rushing about like madmen trying to set up the room for the day.

"Uh … hey, hey, it's just me," I sweat-dropped.

Then all of a sudden, they froze again, in the middle of hanging stuff onto the walls.

Kyouya-sempai, who I can see, knew it was me from the moment the door opened, said to me, since everybody else is still frozen, even the lady, "Good afternoon, Akatsuka."

When everyone else unfroze, they greeted me and went back to watching Haruhi dancing. It looks as though he is learning, because every two seconds, he trips or steps on his partner's feet. But it's not as though I can dance any better. -.-

"So, what are you here for? Assignment with Haruhi?" the twins smirked.

"Yeah. What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're gonna have to wait a _long _time."

They're probably right, since right now, Haruhi does not seem to be improving at all.

"Tono's acting blue. And he's posing like a model," one of the twins say.

"I heard he wanted to be the practice partner. If you think about it, he will never be Haruhi's female practice partner because of their height. How stupid," the other says.

I need to learn to be able to tell them apart. It's getting rather annoying.

"Eeeh? We're okay with it~! Practice ," the little kid, Honey-_sempai _dances around the room with Mori-sempai who is twice his height almost.

"Ahh, yes, yes. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are good. You guys are out of common sense already," the twins retort.

I smile at that, amused. "Ah, Haruhi and the lady are taking a break."

"The lady? Oh, her name is Kasugasaki Kanako, and she's a princess."

I get a shock. "A-A p-princess? A real princess? Wow! I can't believe Ouran even has royal students!"

"Well, of course we do. Our school is very rich."

Like I can't tell.

Kasugasaki-san seems to be very knowledgeable about tableware. I wonder why she denies it?

"Ouch!" the princess burns her finger in the tea. I move forward, wanting to help her, but Haruhi says, "Let's go to the nurse's office …" he looks pretty miffed. I wonder why? They leave the room together.

Sigh … looks like I'll have to wait even longer.

…

When Haruhi comes back, his face tells me that something happened. Honey-sempai tells us that the princess met with her _fiancé _just then. And from what I heard, there seems to be some sort of disagreement between them.

And now, the host club, and me – we are discussing how to get Kasugasaki-san and Suzushima Toru, her fiancé, back together.

"Excuse me … what happened to my dance lesson …? Asking probably won't help anyway," Haruhi sweat-drops.

Me too. I came here so that we could continue on the notes for our assignment. But for some reason, I am sitting here discussing something I'd rather not get myself involved with. But I guess I do want to help the princess.

…

It is now the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party. Because I go to the club every day (to attempt to do my assignment), I am now a regular customer (even though I don't actually participate – in being, uh … entertained), so I got invited to the party as well.

Yes, I am honoured, for sure, but you see, I don't have a formal dress. Nor do I really want to go – I'm not particularly social. But since the members of the host club are sort of my best friends now, I guess I will attend their party. Even though I will have to go find a dress somewhere.

…

"Lambs gathered tonight. Give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauty-ness. May the Lord's blessings be with us. Open the door. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club's Christmas Party!"

I watched as the other, beautifully-dressed ladies walked through the doorway neatly and gracefully, smiling or laughing excitedly. I stay outside for a while, feeling quite shy. I have never been to such a celebration before, except when I was very young, I think.

Whatever. I stuck my head around the door. Wow! Everything's so … luxurious! Across the room, was a long table covered with a pure white tablecloth and set with delicious-looking food. I think my mouth is beginning to water, so I think I will go in. Yeah, my stomach definitely rumbled.

One last peek around the doorway – the twins are now playing cards with some guests, Mori-sempai is walking around with Honey-sempai on his shoulders, being followed by many girls, Tamaki-sempai is … urgh, never mind … , Haruhi is standing, seeming very tense, and Kyouya-sempai … huh? Where is he? Ah … he is standing, of course, talking to a couple of guests.

Then I hear from Haruhi. "Eh? Where is Sayomi-chan? She's supposed to be here by now."

Hm? Haruhi added a '-chan' to my name. Well, I thought calling Haruhi just 'Haruhi' was a bit impolite too, since it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. So I'll call him 'Haruhi-kun'? Yeah, that sounds good.

I really should go in. Suddenly, I hear a sound behind me. Alert, I whip around and hide behind a pillar. Scanning the area thoroughly, I swear I saw a movement in the nearby trees. But I'll ignore that for now.

When I walk in, I'm sure I see people gasping. Do I really look that bad? I wince and just stare at the floor as I walk towards Haruhi-kun.

"Sayomi-chan! You came!"

I smile unsurely. "Yeah, I came."

He notices my discomfort I think, because he asks, "Sayomi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Huh? T-there's nothing wrong. I think it's just because I haven't been to such a party for so long that I feel extremely awkward right now." I shouldn't tell him about the movement I saw outside. It may not be anything important, anyway.

"Hmm, me too. I feel really awkward too. Wait, you've been to parties like this before?" he looks rather surprised.

I stare down at the floor again. "I … I think so … I sort of remember going to some when I was really young. I think."

"Uh, okay."

"By the way, do I look weird? People were staring at me when I walked in." It feels strange asking a guy about my appearance, but Haruhi-kun gives off an aura of understanding and kindness that you can instantly trust and confide in, so I don't really mind.

"What? Of course not! To tell you the truth, you look beautiful, Sayomi-chan. Really beautiful," he smiles, "I'm sure that's why everyone was looking at you."

"Really?" I smile back at him, feeling much more relieved.

A sudden announcement is made by the twins. I just realised I have never called the twins by name before. What should I say? Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun? Yeah, sounds good.

"If you win one game, you'll gain one point and a gorgeous reward! For those of you who get the highest number of points, you will have the chance to dance the last dance with one of the club members! The top point-getter will get a blessing kiss from King!"

Ah, I see. A sudden stupid announcement. I pat Haruhi-kun on the back. "Good luck."

"Haha thanks. I'll need it."

Come to think of it, I haven't described what I'm wearing. Well, from one of my friends (not an Ouran friend – some other girl you'll meet later on), I borrowed a navy blue, strapless dress. It has a sash around the waist area, and the skirt reaches to my ankles. The skirt is uneven at the bottom as it is made out of several layers. My friend chose the dress for me. She said it matches my eyes. Holding the hair out of my eyes is a black bobby pin with a navy blue gem stuck on it. Let down, my long hair reaches my thighs. I haven't cut it for years. And lastly, navy blue heels.

…

_Later during the party …_

"Geez! Why are you guys so tense?" the club members, excluding Mori-sempai and Kyouya-sempai, whine.

"It's just really awkward for us, since we don't know much about formal parties," Haruhi-kun explains. I nod.

"And you!" they point at me accusingly.

"What?" I frown.

"You've come looking like a princess and yet all you've done is eat!"

I think I blushed. "Well, I can't help myself. I've never seen such delicious food in my life!"

Oh no. I shouldn't have said that. Now they're looking at me with tears in their eyes. "Oh oh, we're so sorry." They kneel at my feet.

Haruhi-kun and I sweat-drop. "Would you guys get up already?" People are staring at us now. Really embarrassing.

Haruhi-kun says. "Yeah, me too. The fatty tuna …" Wow, his eyes are glittering. I nod in agreement. I'm doing a fair amount of nodding today.

"SOMEBODY! BRING FATTY TUNA HERE, QUICK!"

And suddenly, Haruhi-kun and I find ourselves being hugged to death by the host club, excluding Kyouya-sempai, of course.

"What thrifty people … What shy people …" murmur the twins squeeze the two of us as if we are plushies.

Honey-_sempai _comes running with boxes of Tupperware. "Haru-chan! Sayo-chan! Here! You can bring some Tupperware home too!" he shoves the boxes in our faces which are currently being stroked as if we are puppies or something. (-.-) Hmph. 'Sayo-chan' huh?

"Please add 10 servings of super special sushi," Kyouya-sempai says over his mobile. Wow, even he's caught up in this.

Mori-sempai races over with a massive tray of fatty tuna and stops in front of us. "Take." Whoa, he spoke!

Suddenly, screams rip through the hall. The host club and I immediately run towards the source of the sound. OH my gosh! What is going on?

A dozen dangerous-looking men have taken many girls hostage! What should I do?

"Let go! Let go of me!" I hear a voice by the door screaming. The girl is struggling. Kasugasaki-san!

All the men are holding weapons.

"Hahaha!" they laugh triumphantly. "With this many hostages, we can sure sell them for a _lot _of money!"

"Aahh! Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" All the captives are screaming now.

The men shout impatiently. "Shut up and we won't harm you! Or else!" They point guns and long knives at the guys of the host club. "Don't you guys move or else everybody will die!" Oh crap. What do I do?

Then, two sudden streaks of white. To my surprise, Mori-sempai and for some reason _Honey-sempai _are powning the kidnappers. When about half of them fall unconscious, Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai suddenly drop to the ground too, causing more screams from girls and shocked gasps from the Host Club members.

"M-Mori-sempai! Honey-sempai! What's wrong?"

I know what happened. The Yakuza isn't that simple to beat. They must have injected the sempais with some sort of paralysis poison.

Kyouya-sempai whipped out a mobile almost discreetly, but the men saw. Suddenly, the phone was on the floor, shattered. A shuriken, huh?

"You men! Stop this at once!" Tamaki-sempai's turn. "Let the ladies go! I'll give you anything in return!"

They chortled evilly. "Anything, huh? How about your life?"

He froze. Haruhi-kun tried to run down, but was stopped by Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai. "No, Haruhi. Too dangerous."

Well, whatever, I guess it's my turn. Did I ever say that my dress was special? Did I say that there was a hidden zipper amongst all the layers of cloth of the skirt? Did I say that I was wearing combat shorts underneath all that?

To everyone's surprise, all the cloth layers fell to the ground. I kicked off my heels.

The men laughed again. "Offering yourself, are we, young lady?"

"Che." With the speed of light, I dashed through the crowd of men, prodding pressure points everywhere. And just like that, they were all down. Did I ever say I was an experienced fighter? And that my martial arts was top-notch?

Immediately, I ushered all the captured ladies away from the half-dead Yakuza. They all stare at me in amazement. I'm feeling embarrassed. "Wow Akatsuka-san," Kasugasaki-san smiles.

"Eh? Uh, thanks." Yeah, I do feel very flustered. Did I ever say I was a shy person who hated being in the spotlight?

I carry Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai's bodies out of the mass of bodies. Finding a long rope around someone's waist, I quickly fasten all the men together in one bundle, then remove all their hidden weapons.

I turn to the Host Club, still standing at the top of the magnificent staircase. Uh, they're gaping. I give them a thumbs-up. Kyouya-sempai just stares. For a long time. Awkward. I grin uncertainly up at him.

…

**How was it? ^^"**

**Please review **


End file.
